


More Perfect Union, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-12
Updated: 2004-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: It was the thought of my favorite girl walking down the aisle





	More Perfect Union, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A More Perfect Union

Pairing: Leo/Margaret

Rating: PG

Feedback: Always appreciated

Disclaimer: Okay so they aren't mine, but does that ever stop me

Summary: It was the thought of my favorite girl walking down the aisle

Spoilers: Can't think of any. This is set somewhere in the second term

 

 

Leo stared down at the invitation. His niece was getting married and Josephine had actually sent him an invite. She had also gone so far as to add 'and guest' with a flourish and informing him Jenny was also probably going to attend.

He and Jenny were civil to each other, mainly because he couldn't wipe out nearly thirty years of marriage but also because neither wanted Mallory to suffer any more hurt. In fact if the truth be known he would rather spend time with Jenny than either of his sisters.

"Well, should I accept?" The voice broke into his reverie and Leo glanced up. 

"She is my niece," Leo stated.

"That would explain the invitation to Uncle Leo," Margaret deadpanned.

Leo rolled his eyes, while he debated whether he could face a family gathering. Suddenly it occurred to him. "Are you doing anything?"

"Waiting to see if I need to run out and buy an acceptance card."

"Not now," he grumbled. "The 20th of next month."

"The day of the wedding?" she asked confused.

"Yeah. I'd like it if you'd come with me. You've met my family, they like you."

And I would really like to spend the day with you away from here, he didn't add.

"How about it?"

"As your date?"

"My guest yes," he muttered, beginning to regret his decision as he watched her face crinkle with confusion.

"We'd have to stay over," she offered nervously. "And have to fly out that morning."

Leo picked up a folder and lay it flat on his desk. "Whatever. You make the arrangements."

Margaret bobbed her head and took the invitation from where he had placed it on the desk. As she walked towards the door his voice stopped her.

"And don't worry about the expense. Book a suite for both of us. And find something appropriate on the wedding list, will ya." He grinned at her in the knowledge she would argue a discount anyhow.

******

Leo's driver pulled up outside Margaret's apartment building only five minutes behind the schedule she had carefully typed and handed him.

Leo continued to read the Washington Post as his driver rang the buzzer for flat twenty and spoke into the intercom.

Two minutes later Margaret appeared on the doorstep, travel bag in hand and wearing a short shift dress. As the driver took her luggage Margaret climbed into the car and settled herself beside her boss.

"Good morning Leo."

"Morning Margaret," a voice grumbled from behind the newspaper. "Did you remember the present?"

Margaret groaned and wondered why she ever bothered trying to explain anything to him. "It gets shipped direct from the warehouse to their home. You signed the card yesterday," she added with a hint of exasperation.

"Ah." Leo lowered the paper and looked at her for the first time. "What did we buy them again?"

Margaret rolled her eyes and Leo smiled despite himself. His grin widened when she didn't correct his use of we.

"An oriental dinner service in black and red. $200 with free delivery."

"Don't think that will be on my next wedding list," Leo muttered, as the car engine started. He glanced briefly at Margaret and noted she wasn't in the least bit fazed. Maybe he was wrong after all, maybe the feelings were one sided.

"The only Chinese food you ever eat is take out and then you eat from the carton," Margaret stated, pulling a magazine from her purse.

The rest of the journey they sat in silence, each engaged in reading. At least that was what the other thought. Margaret sat, scanning Cosmopolitan, and biting her lip. Leo for his part was reading the real estate pages, wondering what sort of house he and Margaret would buy if he ever had the courage to admit he had feelings for her. He sighed heavily as National came into view.

The driver pulled into the no waiting zone and opened the door for them to get out.

Leo stepped out first, gingerly holding out his hand for Margaret to take and holding on just a second longer than necessary. Straightening up Leo released her and took both of their bags from the driver, heading off at speed into the terminal.

Margaret followed behind, still clutching her hat box, and trying to keep up with him. Eventually she came to a halt in the middle of the terminal and folded her arms.

"Margaret," Leo growled, gazing up at the bank of screens for the check in desk. When he got no answer he spun around and located her staring at him. "Now what?"

"Are you sure you want me to come?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I invited you, didn't I?" He inwardly cringed as the words left his mouth. "You deserve a break." He dropped the bags to the ground and tried again. "I'd really like it if you came to the wedding."

Margaret bobbed her head and allowed the flicker of a grin to cross her face before it disappeared again. She took the long strides necessary to join him and calmly announced, "Check in is desk 24."

Leo picked up the bags and mouthed thank you as he waited for her to walk ahead of him. 

Check in proved to be something of a sore point as Margaret had booked coach. Leo was less than enthusiastic, enjoying his leg room and space too much. Handing over his credit card he upgraded them to business class and grinned as Margaret pulled a face. He wasn't sure which one it was-- displeasure, annoyance or just 'you're impossible'--it didn't matter he loved them all.

After a short wait at the gate the flight was called and they boarded the American Airlines flight for Boston.

Margaret took the window seat at Leo's insistence and made a big fuss of checking that Leo was securely strapped in before settling herself in.

It was her quirks that Leo loved the most. She really didn't care what people thought and she had been the same old Margaret since the first day he hired her. Josh had once asked when it was he fell in love with his assistant. Of course at that point Leo had been in denial, he was actually very good at denial, something which Josh seemed to have learnt from him. Anyway he had flatly denied he was love with his assistant. Of course once that thought was ingrained into his brain it wouldn't go away. So he ended up spending many a night trying to decipher his relationship with Margaret.

It took Bruno buying her gifts and taking her to dinner for him to realise that he was in fact attracted to her. It was Bruno's dumping her over the phone which had him believing he was in love.

Leo wasn't sure how long Margaret had been staring at him, but by the concerned look on her face it had been a few minutes at least.

"Are you okay?" she asked, quietly.

"Fine." He tried to brush the thoughts from his head. "Just work."

Margaret nodded sadly and turned to stare out the window.

By the time the plane touched down Margaret was disposed to the idea that it was a bad idea, that Leo was just being kind and maybe she should have stayed behind.

She was even more convinced when they reached the Fairmont Copley Hotel. The desk clerk had checked through his records and located the booking, only to discover Margaret had booked a two room suite instead of two separate suites. Leo looked horrified, at least she thought he looked horrified, his forehead creased more than normal and his eyes widened.

After a few minutes discussion Leo declared it was fine and handed over his credit card.

"According to the schedule we need to leave for the church in an hour," Leo declared grinning. "Do you want to get a drink, something to eat?"

Margaret shook her head. "I need to freshen up."

"Okay," he muttered, taking the key card and picking up the luggage.

"But thanks for asking," Margaret said to his retreating back.

Leo shrugged and motioned for her to get in the elevator.

It took Leo two attempts at the door before Margaret snatched the card from him and opened the door on the first try.

"I was getting there," he grumbled.

"We only have an hour."

Leo swallowed as his mind briefly wandered to all the things they could do in an hour. He followed her into the suite.

Margaret disappeared into one of the bedrooms, closing the door behind her and leaving Leo standing in the middle of the main room.

The suite had been decorated in green with the floral chintz that hotels seemed to love. His own bed was a king size and the tub could easily hold the senior staff. He chuckled at the prospect as he wandered back into the living room and opened the mini bar. Bottles of whisky and brandy stared up at him.

Leo didn't hear her come up behind him until she leaned around him and pulled a bottle of ginger from the shelf.

"You really should wear a bell, or something," he teased after the initial shock had worn off.

"And you should learn to economise," she retorted. "But as neither is likely..." Margaret poured the ginger into a glass and handed it to him.

Leo took the proffered glass and looked up at her. "You look lovely." And she did. The dress had been finished off with a short silk cardigan and a plain hat, making her look even taller and slimmer than normal.

Margaret brushed imaginary lint off her skirt and smiled. "Thank you."

"You went out and bought that especially, didn't you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No."

"Margaret?"

"I needed something new, and I can wear it again," she muttered.

Leo shook his head, debating whether she would be offended if he offered to pay for it. Deciding she would, he smiled. "Well it really suits you. Oh and the shoes are nice too." Thank you Abbey.

Margaret blushed and was pleased she had gone with the matching underwear that gave her added lift and enhanced the lines of the dress.

"So, is Madeline, your sister's oldest?" Margaret asked a few seconds awkward silence.

Leo thought for a second. "No, Lyn is the baby. Cassie is the oldest. She got pregnant and eloped." That had made his sister mad.

"Have you met the husband to be?"

"I don't even get to meet Mallory's boyfriends," he groaned. "Though the latest one keeps offering me complimentary seats at the games."

"Maybe after what happened with Sam, she thinks you'll get all protective on her," Margaret said softly.

"She's my baby girl," he whispered, with the most emotion she had ever heard from him.

"Who's going to make a beautiful bride," Margaret commented, before walking towards the phone. "I'll phone for a cab."

"So will you," he called inaudibly after her.

The first thing Margaret noticed as the cab pulled up at the small catholic church was that the family were all gathered outside, Jenny and Mallory included. She waited as Leo paid the driver and climbed out. As she stepped out on the sidewalk Mallory materialised beside them.

"Daddy."

"Hey baby," he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Margaret," Mallory said cheerfully as she raised her eyebrows at her father.

"Mallory."

Leo looked between them and decided it was better to save Margaret than allow her to be interrogated by his daughter. Resting a hand at the small of Margaret's back he guided her over to the rest of the gathered guests. As they greeted everyone he made sure to introduce Margaret, all the while keeping a protective hand on her back.

"You okay?" he asked, as they left the groom and climbed the steps into the church.

Margaret nodded, trying to ignore the effect the proximity of his body was having on her. Her crush had started the first time she found him hungover, face down on his desk. He had looked so vulnerable that she had wanted to take care of him. And that was pretty much what she had done ever since. Bruno was lovely and sweet, a little chauvinistic, but she could live with that, the main problem was that no man would ever compare with Leo. The first clue came that it was love the day Leo had given his Press Conference and he had shown her how courageous he really was.

She now had a promise with herself. Once the administration was over she would move away, start over and leave Leo behind. She wasn't twenty two anymore, far from the girl he saw her as, and it was time to face reality.

Margaret slid along to the end of the pew as Leo slipped in beside her. His hand fell onto the oak bench beside her, barely touching her exposed knee. She looked up sharply as Mallory and Jenny slid in beside them.

Mallory leaned across Leo and spoke to Margaret. "Better make notes, Margaret. Daddy might need them soon."

Leo stared at his daughter, seeing the sweet little five year old who had bounced up and down on his knee. He hoped it wasn't her way of telling him something.

"Oh, care to share?" Margaret teased, watching as Leo's face went white. 

"There's nothing yet, but my birthday's coming up and you know..." She grinned at her father and sat back in her seat.

A few seconds later she leaned forward again. "Of course daddy could always beat me to it."

Margaret had to look away. She didn't know Leo was seeing anyone, not that he would have told her, but there would have been calls. And why hadn't he brought her with him instead of Margaret. When she turned back Leo was whispering fiercely into his daughter's ear and Mallory was laughing.

The organ struck up 'here comes the bride' and the guests shuffled to their feet. Margaret couldn't see much of the bride from where she was sitting but she noted the bridesmaids in salmon pink and caught a glimpse of white silk.

"Can't believe she's wearing white," Mallory hissed. "She's been around the block a bit."

"Ssh," Leo whispered.

"And Cassie looks pregnant."

"Mallory," Leo groaned, shaking his head.

The ceremony proceeded around them as Mallory continued her commentary. Jenny seemed oblivious as Leo began to despair with his daughter.

Margaret couldn't seem to help herself. The bride was taking her vows as the first tears began to fall and by the time she finished her eyes were streaming.

Leo glanced over at her and grinned. Sliding his hand into his pocket he pulled out his handkerchief and passed it over.

Margaret dabbed her eyes as Leo continued to watch her instead of the bride. His hand seemed to move of it's own accord as he reached for Margaret's and held it tightly between them.

She looked down and smiled at his sweet gesture.

Mallory noticed too and shook her head. Her father was blind or maybe just stupid, she wasn't sure. Of course Margaret knew how she felt, it was practically written all over her face, but Leo and her were as bad as one another as far as communicating to the other.

The service over, the congregation moved out onto the steps once more for the obligatory photographs. The photographer pulled out his list from his pocket and Leo groaned. Two pages later he was just getting to the family groups. Leo reluctantly went up for his turn and shuffled back to Margaret's side.

"There's a lot to be said for eloping," he groaned.

"Don't say that," Margaret chided. "Mallory has her heart set on a big wedding."

"Please say you're going to be around to help organise it," he pleaded, his eyes revealing the hidden question.

"What would you do without me?" Margaret joked lightly.

"Don't ever let him find out," Jenny chimed in.

"Maybe you should make it legally binding, you know until death do you do part," Mallory teased.

Thankfully at that point the photographer called everyone over for the group shot and he was able to drag Margaret away from his daughter.

It was a conspiracy, Leo was sure, that he found himself in a taxi with Jenny, Mallory and Margaret. As he settled back in his seat he closed his eyes. They were discussing weddings, dresses, locations and something called favors. If his daughter was going to have everything she wanted, Margaret and her penny pinching was going to be an asset.

He opened his eyes as he heard Margaret's quiet, forlorn voice. "I'm getting too old to get married," she announced. "I'll be 35 next birthday."

"That's plenty of time," Jenny commented. "You could still have kids too."

Margaret sounded wistful. "It wouldn't have to be a big wedding. Small and intimate. With lots of flowers."

And me. Leo thought. Maybe they could hire the botanical gardens for the ceremony. He could just imagine the Secret Service's reaction to that. And Margaret in a short skirt, revealing those legs he didn't see anywhere often enough. He sighed and the three women turned to stare at him.

"Sorry," he mumbled, at their continuing looks.

"You were lost there."

"It was the thought of my favorite girl walking down the aisle," he said, truthfully.

The reception, Leo was sure, cost thousands. Everything from the pianist that heralded the couple's arrival at the hotel to the string quartet who played over dinner. Then there was the endless flow of champagne and wine, not to mention the canapes and table decorations. The five course dinner was wonderful, making up for the fact that someone in their wisdom had seated him in between Jenny and Margaret. Mallory was sat across the room with her cousins, laughing and grinning at him.

His sisters were being more than hospitable to Margaret, treating her like part of the family, which is when Leo wondered just how transparent he was.

Margaret for her part was very quiet. She had hardly said two words since they got back to the hotel and had declined wine in favor of water. It wasn't like her. Eventually he poured her a glass of French champagne and she shook her head.

Sighing, he leaned in close. The scent of her perfume made him swallow as he tried to remember what he was going to say.

She looked at him expectantly. "What?"

"It's okay," he assured her. "You having a drink isn't going to make me jump off the wagon."

"Leo!"

"Well," he shrugged. "The speeches might though. Jo's husband likes the sound of his own voice."

"You could always fake an emergency," Margaret whispered.

"And have to endure Jo's wrath, no thank you. Besides I could do with an hour or two's nap," he grinned.

Margaret shook her head. "I'm glad I didn't trust you to come alone now."

Leo reached across and patted her hand. "I'm glad too," he replied huskily, not removing his hand. "Oh, god, here we go..."

The speeches took an hour, the humour only added to by Mallory's face across the room.

Margaret giggled and Leo found himself joining in. It was a relief when the groom sat down and the wedding cake was served.

In the interval between the reception and the evening reception Leo found himself abandoned with his sisters. He glanced around the lobby for Margaret and couldn't find her anywhere, nor for that matter Mallory. He was just about to excuse himself when he caught sight of them both coming down the staircase.

The light filtered from the window behind them catching the red in their hair and Leo forgot how to breathe.

"You really need to tell her, Leo," Josie stated quietly.

"What?" he grumbled, remembering to breathe and turning to his little sister. 

"She won't wait forever. I'm surprised she's waited this long."

"Jo."

"Leo, it's written over your face. You're in love with Maggie."

"Her name's Margaret."

Josie grinned. "And MARGARET is just as crazy about you." She made clicking noises with her tongue.

"That's the daftest thing I ever heard," Leo groaned.

"No, that was that you carried out a mass fraud to deceive the public," she replied softly. "Look, Mallory thinks the world of Margaret, and in my book that's half the battle. Tell her how you feel before Mal starts to matchmake, or worse still Abigail does." She wandered off leaving him standing in the middle of the lobby, bewildered.

Mallory found him there a few minutes later looking lost. Quietly she walked up to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Daddy?"

Leo shook himself from his daze and gave her a heart stopping grin. "Hey baby."

"You zoned out again there," she commented. "Is everything okay?"

He shrugged and looked her straight in the eye. "You like Margaret, right?"

Smiling, Mallory nodded. "Yeah, she's unique."

"Yeah, she is," he grinned, thinking that she was also amazing, funny and beautiful.

"Does this mean you are finally going to ask her out?" Mallory asked, hopefully.

He wasn't sure about asking her out or confessing his feelings, at least not without having some idea what she might come back with.

"You know she'll say yes, right? I mean this is Margaret we're talking about. Where you go, I go. Margaret, who phoned me every day when you were in rehab." Mallory stopped talking when she realised he wasn't listening. "Just ask her already."

Leo watched Margaret chatting with his nephew, or his cousin, anyway some relation, and grinned. "I'm going to need your help."

"No problem."

"Ladies and gentlemen. The bride and groom are now going to take the floor for their first dance. They would like you to join them."

The soft strands of 'Unchained Melody' filled the air as the DJ lowered the lights.

Leo watched as his niece and her new husband stepped into each others arms and glided onto the dance floor. They shared a few words and began to sway. Cameras flashed from all angles catching the moment as they shared a tender kiss.

He could see Margaret looking all wistful and he wished it was them out on the dance floor, her head on his shoulder, his hand around her waist.

"Come on," Mallory whispered, taking his hand and dragging him on to the dance floor.

He resisted for a matter of moments before holding his daughter and leading her around the room. They moved in silence as Mallory manoeuvred them to where she wanted. Suddenly she spun them to a halt and stepped away from her father's embrace.

"Keith, Margaret, hi. Do you mind if I cut in?"

Before either could object Mallory had Keith's hand and was pulling him away.

Margaret gazed at Leo, nibbling her bottom lip and looking very much like a girl at her first prom waiting for someone to ask her to dance. It wasn't as though they hadn't danced before, it was just that this time it felt awkward and out of place.

Leo watched her carefully, seeing her as she really was and loving her all the more for it. His mind was made up.

"Dance with me?" he asked huskily, his pulse racing.

"I..." she started.

The first few bars of 'How Do I live' played out and Leo forgot there was anyone else in the room.

"They're playing our song," he whispered, holding out his hand for her to take.

Margaret's nod was so subtle Leo wasn't aware she had accepted until he felt her fingers entwine with his. Gently he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

The differences in height went largely unnoticed as her hips molded against his and her hand reached up to rest on his shoulder. They moved awkwardly at first then Margaret relaxed, her hand slipping up to brush the back of his neck.

"It really is our song," he said softly, gazing into her eyes, enjoying the feeling of looking into her soul. "I couldn't live without you."

"Leo."

"No." His fingers splayed across the base of her spine, holding her firmly in place. "I want to say this, I have to say this."

Margaret opened her mouth to speak and Leo kissed her lightly. He pulled back and caught the look of surprise in her eyes. Slowly his lips brushed hers again, tasting the wine from dinner and the chocolate lip gloss she liked to wear, and he knew then he would always associate her with those two things.

"I'm not very good at this stuff," he admitted sheepishly.

"You seem to be doing okay so far," she muttered as the shock wore off.

"Margaret." He released her hand briefly to brush the hair off her face. "I really like you. And while it might not be professional, and you might not want to, I would like to..."

"I'd like to too," she whispered, lowering her face to his neck.

"How did...?" After all his worrying and preparation he couldn't believe he didn't get to say the words.

"I've worked for you for years, you don't think I know what you're trying to say," Margaret shook her head and brushed her lips across his ear. "I love you."

Leo pulled back and looked at her, his face a mixture of surprise and happiness, which was quite endearing. "Really? I love you too."

"You realise we're being watched," Margaret said, catching Mallory in her sights and smiling back at her.

"And you don't think they already knew?" Leo laughed. Ignoring everyone around them he cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in to kiss her. It was timid at first but as she parted her lips and kissed her back, he relaxed and deepen the embrace.

Releasing her, he again took her hand, his other hand holding her waist snugly against him. Now that he had her he wasn't going to let her go again.

 

The End


End file.
